


The Wings of a Raven

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fill, Ravens, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: A raven with beautiful glistening feathers follows Rey on her way to work and then back home. Eventually, she starts smiling at him and even talking.She confesses to him she feels alone. In the park, a guy with a brooch with a familiar feather asks her to dance.@reylo_promptsPost for #monstober day five flying monster
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Gifts

Why was her only friend in this town a raven? She didn’t intend for it to happen, but she often saw it on her way home from work. She swore it was the same one that played in the puddle of the skylight of her attic apartment. She couldn’t remember when she started to feed it.

A crust of bread, a berry, a piece of chicken. She didn’t even know what Ravens ate but it would take it and caw at her. The first time was a bit alarming and she jumped back thinking it would bite her, she swore it chuckled at her. 

But she found herself often sharing a bit of food, sometimes it would sit with her on her fire escape. The fire escape, if one were to call it that, wasn’t big and was honestly a bit rickety, but she liked sitting on it in the early mornings with her coffee and pastry in hand. 

The bird apparently had a sweet tooth as he often came and gladly shared the nibbles that he was offered.

She started to talk to it, ask it how it’s day went, if he had friends or if he was just as lonely as herself. At first, she felt a bit bonkers, talking to a bird, but she was terribly lonely. It was hard for her to make friends at her job. Plus, barely paid the bills and wasn’t very fulfilling, not leaving her much money or energy to go try to make friends elsewhere.

The more the raven sat with her the less startling his caws became. On mornings that he didn’t appear there would be a trinket of some sort. She found it odd at first. That was until she looked up Ravens on the internet and found that they were a family of very intelligent birds and tended to like shiny things. They were known to used tools, hence the Raven using the pooled water in her skylight to wet the stale burger bun he had found that one time. And would often bring ‘gifts’ to humans that they favored or had been kind to them.

At first it brought her small things. A brass button, a broken chain to a necklace, a penny. She found it amusing and kept them in a keep sake box. That was until she found a single white rose, that she put in a vase. It had obviously been pilfered from somewhere, she smiled, amused at what that must have looked like to see a big black raven with a single white rose. Where was Edgar Allen Poe when you needed him?

One morning after the gifts started was particularly rough and she had woken up late, her cramps were horrible, and she had barely made it to work on time.

When she walked home her raven was nowhere to be seen. It made her already low mood lower to not see her friend on a day she really needed one.

When she got home, she made herself tea and was sitting on her chair when she heard a tapping on her bathroom window. The stained glass prevented her from seeing out of it, so she opened it to see her raven. It had never knocked looking for her before.

“What a clever little bird you are. I’m so glad you’re here.” She said, overwhelmed with emotion and feeling a bit silly.

She sat on the floor in front of the window to enjoy its company.

“I missed you my friend. I’m sorry about this morning.” Her emotions overwhelmed her, and she started to cry as she spoke. “You’re my only friend and sometimes I just wish I could fly away with you. It’s so hard here sometimes.” She was crying in earnest now. 

The raven just sat quietly its head tilted as if concerned for her.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mess.” She said as she wiped away her tears. “I should probably eat and go to bed, huh?”

The raven only cawed in response and she got up, a flash of dark wing barely visible through the glass as she shut the window. 

The next morning there was a ring waiting for her. 

It was rather nice, if not gothic looking. It was dark, like a tungsten ring with an iridescent blue stone. Assuming it was someone’s lost costume jewelry and nothing more she tried it on, it was a perfect fit and she admired the way that it looked on her hand. But when she went to take it off it was stuck. She tried soap and lotion to slick up her finger, but the ring wouldn’t budge. Resigned that she would be wearing it until it decided to come off, she headed to work. 

At least the day went better than the day before. She got compliments on her ring and a few questions about when she was getting married that she brushed off, embarrassed at the idea that she was an imposter, faking an engagement.

When she walked through the park on her way home the raven was there, at the park bench it seemed to favor. It cawed at her before flying off. She smiled happily to herself, she’d have to leave him a good snack later for his gift.

That week she hadn’t seen him at all and there were no gifts left for her in the morning. It wasn’t very unusual, but she still felt sad that her friend hadn’t been around to thank for the present that he brought. The ring still wouldn’t come off, but she had grown accustomed to it now and she didn’t know if she really wanted to take it off. 

On Friday when she walked back home from work she noticed there was music in the park. She stopped and leaned against a tree to listen for a moment near the raven’s favorite bench. However, today instead of the bird there was a rather large tree of a man in a long, dark coat and with even darker hair. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” She said, he had obviously startled her, and she didn’t want to be rude. Plus, he was rather attractive looking with his dark hair and sharp features. His eyes were dark and familiar to her somehow.

“Ah, I have that effect sometimes.” He said. “I’m Kylo.” He extended his hand and she took it. 

That’s when she noticed the broach on the lapel of his coat, a dark ring with a black feather attached.

“That’s a beautiful pin.” She said.

“Oh, thank you. It’s an old family heirloom.”

“Is that a raven’s feather? Their fascinating creatures.” For some reason her mind was drawn to her bird friend, she hoped he was ok, wherever he was.

“Yes, yes they are.” He looked over his shoulder at the band playing. “Would you like to dance?” He asked her gesturing toward the music, there were other couples and families dancing along to the steady rhythm of the band.

She felt a blush heat her cheeks.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” He got up off the bench and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to a patch of grass that was free from gnarled roots and other obstacles.

Kylo guided her effortlessly in the space they had made for themselves and she had never felt freer than when she was dancing with him. She learned that he was new in town and didn’t know anyone here any better than her. 

She had a great time and when it was over, she hated the idea that they might have to part so soon.

“I know we just met but… would you like to come back to my place for a drink? And maybe a frozen pizza?” She didn’t have much but she could at least scrounge up a few things.

“Yes.” He nodded eagerly, a grin crossing his face leaving dimples in its wake.

“Great.” She said and she knew she was grinning like an idiot. She led the way out of the park and Kylo walked beside her. 

“Here, you must be cold.” He said, removing his coat and draping it over her shoulders.

“Oh, thank you.” She said, a bit surprised, she couldn’t help but run her fingers along the feather in the broach. It soothed her nervous excitement and she felt like she had made this walk with him a million times before.

The talked quietly on the way to her apartment.

“It feels lonely here.” He said as they walked.

“It can be. I feel like everyone here knows everyone and has their group of friends and I’m just out here floating. Alone.” She swallowed hard feeling like she had said too much. Like she had given too much of herself away and made herself vulnerable.

“Well, you’re not alone anymore.” Kylo said, looking so serious she had no choice to believe him.

“Neither are you.” She said, smiling softly up at him, he was rather tall. Despite his size and the intimidating cut of his features she had never felt more secure.

When they got upstairs to her apartment, Kylo stopped to use the bathroom.

Rey was putting his coat on the rack when she accidentally pricked herself with the pin, she was always so clumsy.

That’s when her world turned upside down, or rather changed sizes. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and her vision was odd. Kylo stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her in abject horror.


	2. Words and phrases

“Nononononono. Rey don’t panic I can fix it.” She moved only to realize when she did her arms flapped out and she hopped. She realized she had wings and when she turned, she saw herself in the full-length mirror. She was a Raven.

Ohmygodohmygod. She didn’t know whether to panic or to rejoice at the idea of newfound freedom.

She felt Kylo scoop her up gently and the prick of the pin again, only this time to her thigh.

“I’m so sorry Rey, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Kylo said gently as he set her down in the chair.

“You’re… You’re my raven!” Rey exclaimed quickly putting the pieces together. His pin, how comfortable she was with a stranger… him not being at all upset that he had watched her turn back from a raven, never mind the fact that she had just unintentionally turned into one.

Kylo looked embarrassed. “You were so lonely, Rey. I didn’t want you to be lonely anymore. I didn’t intend to turn you into a raven, that was an accident.” His palms spread toward her as if trying to soothe her panic, only she got the impression she wasn’t as panicked as him.

“The ring… It won’t come off. Why?” Rey looked down at her hand as if the ring would tell her.

“A trick of my mother’s, I would have to guess.” He said sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink.

“Are we?” She gestured wildly between them.

He swallowed thickly and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, as if he was resigned for this to be over between them. “Only if you want it to be.”

“And if I want it to be?” Rey’s heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Kylo looked up at her hope taking root in his features.

“Then it’s whatever you want.” He practically whispered. “We can live here as people, as birds, or go back to my home.” He told her. 

“You’re home?” She asked. What a magical land that must be.

“I live in a magic realm. My family lives there. You might like it.” He offered.

Her jaw dropped, surely, she fell and hit her head. Maybe she got hit by a car and she was really in the hospital in a coma. Maybe Rian accidentally brought pot brownies to work, it wouldn’t be the first time.

She felt her mouth open and close like a fish and Kylo got up and guided her to sit in the chair.

“I know it’s a lot. This conversation was supposed to happen much later. After we got to know each other.”

“But this was your plan?”

“Not to accidentally turn you into a bird but to be with you…. Yes.” His face was so earnest she felt she had no choice but to believe him.

“Why me?” Rey asked softly. Kylo kneeled in front of her, resting on his heels.

“Because you’re beautiful and despite all of the ugly hurt in this world you’re still so kind and lovely. Kind enough to feed a dirty raven sitting in the park.” 

Rey grinned and Kylo grinned shyly in return.

“Is it hard to get back to your realm. Would we ever be able to come back here?” She asked him.

“It’s not hard, but it’s difficult to keep track of both. Sometimes time can move differently there.”

“Ok.” She stood up and Kylo followed her to stand. Again she was aware of how tall Kylo was as she stood in front of him. “Will you kiss me?” She asked quietly, her nerves causing her to question herself.

He nodded eagerly before dipping down to press his lips against hers. They were soft and gentle, and he was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there. Rey kissed him eagerly, her tongue pressing gently against the seam of his lips. He leaned down to wrap his arms around her thighs so he could sit them both down in the chair. She was above him, her knees on either side of his thighs and he looked up at her so openly that she knew it was all real.

“What did you want the ring to mean?” She asked before leaning in to kiss him again. 

“I wanted it to be a betrothal. I want you to be my wife.” He said against her mouth.

Rey hummed against his mouth unable to contain the smile. She nodded. For once in her life knowing what it was like to be wanted.

His fingers carded through her hair and she leaned her cheek against his palm.

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted to touch you?” He rasped against her skin, his lips tickling her neck and his breath causing her hair to flutter against her ear.

She shook her head.

“The day you were upset on the fire escape I knew I couldn’t let it be like that any longer. You deserved to be held and comforted. So, I went home to find a way to take this form. Hoping that you’d let me hold you.” 

She didn’t even realize there were tears running down her cheeks until his thumbs brushed them away.

She leaned in and kissed him then. Her fingers found their way into the downy softness of his hair and he broke away from her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck.

“Kylo?”

“Hmm?” He hummed against her collarbone.

“Take me to bed.” Was this too far too fast?

Maybe, maybe not. 

Definitely not with the eagerness Kylo got out of the chair and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down on the pillows. Afterall, she thought to herself they were betrothed or married or whatever they had decided. That seemed like a conversation for after.

Kylo kissed down her chest his fingers eagerly pushing her sweater up to bare the skin of her midriff which he nuzzled and kissed as he pushed her sweater up and over her head, his mouth leaving kisses and licks in its wake.

She giggled when his mouth found her neck, his breath tickling against her skin. 

He huffed a laugh as he settled against her and she made room for him, cradling him between her thighs.

Her eyes drifted over his shoulder and she could see the shadow of wings cast on the ceiling above her. 

Her breath hitched and she stilled her movements. He noticed and turned to look at what she was staring at.

“Ah, yes. Those do seem to follow me wherever I go.” He said, as if it explained what she was seeing.

“You have wings?” She asked a bit dumbfounded.

“Yes.” She felt a little awe struck.

“Are you an angel?” A devilish grin crossed his features.

“Not even close.” He muttered to her. A shiver rolled down her spine and his mouth returned to her skin. Her hands soon found themselves busy with the buttons on his shirt. 

He sat on his haunches to quickly remove it before his hands unfastened her jeans and pulled them down her legs. The sharp lines of his face and the dark hair made him look rather sinister above her, especially with the dark outline of the wings behind him. A dark angel come to whisk her away.

But she’d never felt safer nor more cherished. 

It was a heady contrast.

His eyes raked over her bared skin and soon his hands and his mouth were crisscrossing her in fiery trails that turned her into a writhing mess, she could feel her arousal trickle down the seam of her thigh even though he had barely even touched her there. 

She was in a heady realm of bliss. There were moments where she thought she had pulled his hair too tightly or dug her nails too deep into his skin only for him to double the efforts of his tongue against her breast or his fingers on her clit. 

Somewhere in the midst of his mouth on her skin he had removed her bra and underwear, but she didn’t care where they had gone to.

He kissed his way down to her mound removing his fingers from her clit so he could spread her thighs wide and part her folds with his nose before licking a stripe through the center of her. She bucked against him and that smirk was back, he was pleased with himself.

She wondered if she was in danger of being happy. 

He worked her over with his mouth before pressing a finger inside of her. He set a gentle rhythm and quickly added two. Her pleasure ratcheted higher and he whispered honeyed words against her skin as his thumb took over where his tongue left off.

“So, perfect. Goddess divine.” Ben said before nipping her thigh then soothing it with his tongue. “You’re all mine.” He kneeled over her again.

“Yes.” She whimpered out even though it wasn’t a question.

“Good, so perfect. Want you all to myself. Come for me.” She couldn’t think why she would deny him as shuddered and shook. His fingers working her through her orgasm.

She watched as he lewdly sucked her arousal off his fingers before removing his own pants and returning to bed. She watched him with heavily lidded eyes as he rolled on a condom from his pants pocket. The idea that a raven would carry rubbers amused her and she couldn’t help but grin.

“Something pleases you?” he said as he kneeled on the bed and nestled between her thighs his hard length rubbing through her folds. 

“Did you plan this?” She asked as he made a generous attempt to kiss the grin off her face.

“Let’s just say you’ve reacquainted me with optimism.” He adjusted so the head of his cock pressed at her entrance and she tilted her hips to give him better access.

Her breath hitched at the stretch and he let out a pleasurable sigh when he was seated in her fully.

“Does this feel good?” He asked, his voice suddenly gravely, as he gave an experimental thrust.

Rey nodded at the feeling of fullness. 

“Good.” Kylo said pulling back a bit so he could kneel above her. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm before kissing her ring.

“You’re all mine.” He said as his hips gave long steady thrusts that made her a bit dizzy.

He placed her hand over his heart and cupped it there.

“This is yours.” He told her as he kept her hand pressed there. His free hand drifting over her breasts before finding her clit to circle it with his thumb. 

He thrusted hard into her, causing her to keen and gasp his name.

“That’s yours, too.” His possessive and giving natures causing her arousal to swell. 

He noticed.

“You like that I’m all yours?” He said, she thinks he would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t dropped open from pleasure.

“Look at me.” He said, just shy of a command and this side of desperate. “I’m all yours. I belong to you. My heart.” Another firm thrust that made her toes curl.

“My cock is yours, too.” She bit her lip. “I want you to come all over it, want to feel you.” He was leaning over her now, his fingers still moving in a tight circle over her clit and she couldn’t help but writhe and buck against him. 

She could feel his heart beat a steady rhythm against the pads of her fingers, as if it was trying to put itself in her hand and the thought of possessing him and being possessed in return sent her flying over the edge with shout. Kylo was quick to follow her his, cock twitching within her in a way that drew out her pleasure as he grunted her name against her neck. 

When they both came down from their orgasms Kylo kissed her jaw as he pulled away to take care of the condom and return to the bed. 

He gathered her in his arms, and she rested her head over his heart, listening to the steady but slowing rhythm.

“You meant it?” She asked uncertain. It wasn’t uncommon for the men she chose to make promise that they broke before the sheets were cold.

“Every bit of it.”

“What if I wanted to come with you. See where you live.”

“Just say when and we go.”

“When.” She said, laying a kiss on his chest.

“Mmmm. As soon as the morning comes. I don’t want to share you quite yet.” His hand wandered to give her ass a playful squeeze and she squealed attempting to tickle his ribs. 

“Share me with who?” She asked.

“You’d have to meet my mother. And if I know her that ring will come off willingly now.”

She tried and it did.

“What if I want it to stay.” She asked in a whisper.

“Nothing would make me happier.” HE said as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“What would we have to do to get married?” She asked. He did tell her that he was all hers and that the ring meant whatever she wanted.

His cheeks turned pink and the blush spread all the way to his ears peeking out from his hair.

“What?” She asked nervously.

“Well, technically, you wearing my ring would be enough. But then when I gave you my heart and my body…. That should have removed any further doubt.” She looked at him wide eyed and she was surprised her jaw hadn’t actually dropped through the floor.

“So, we’ve been married this whole week?” She didn’t know whether to be angry or over joyed.

He nodded but had the decency to look ashamed about it.

“You didn’t think to tell me?” She asked incredulous.

“Well… I mean… I did. Just now. And it wouldn’t have counted if you didn’t want it to.” She looked at him exasperated and the puppy dog look he returned it with was enough to make her want to smother him with her pillow. She did not. She had very good restraint.

“How many girls are unknowingly married to you?” He seemed to take offense to that and rolled them, so she was pinned beneath him. There was no malice and she could have wiggled free if she wanted. 

She didn’t want to.

“Just you.” His eyes were dark and intense as he said the words and she knew he meant them.

She nodded quietly and he seemed to sense the danger of her disbelief passed. His features softened and he caressed her cheek. 

“Forgive me. I was foolish and hasty in giving you that like I did.” He told her, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I forgive you. No more marriage proposals without me knowing what I’m agreeing to first.” He grinned and she got a glimpse of crooked teeth and the crow’s feet around his eyes.

“Good. You’ll be my wife?”

“I’ll be your wife. Husband.” He peppered kisses across her face and rested his head over her heart.

“Then tomorrow you’ll see your other home.” 

He rested up on his elbows and kissed her some more before settling back against the mattress and pulling her against his side to nest there.

After that night, Rey never felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may potentially get longer but I did want this part to be completed for monstober


End file.
